Molly and the Government Man
by cornishrexmomma
Summary: Molly has a great life and terrific friends. But what can she do about a certain Government Man... I want to apologize. I rewrote parts of this story and changed the title. It was called the Pathologist and the Government Man. For many reasons, I wasn't happy with that story. Hopefully this is new and improved. Last chapter is written but will be posted in a few days.
1. Chapter 1

Molly and the Government Man 1

Molly was in the process of weighing Mr. Smithson's pancreas when she thought to herself

_My life is great. I'm honestly happy._

She went back to work, weighing, cutting, and ultimately documenting her findings. An hour later , she was finally sitting in her office with her feet up, enjoying a few minutes of quiet time. Working at Barts' in the morgue was, surprisingly, rarely quiet. Most of London's autopsies came to Barts, especially the high profile ones. And it was all because of Dr. Hooper's skills and her working relationship with Scotland Yard and especially Sherlock Holmes. She smiled thinking over the last 5 years , 2 of them wasted while fantasizing over the consulting detective. 3 years ago she had had her epiphany. Finally realizing that Sherlock would never in a million years feel romantically inclined towards her, she had decided that enough was enough and that was it. She stopped mooning over him and her infatuation was finally over. It really was that simple. Once Sherlock realized that she no longer looked at him in that mildly predatory way, he loosened up around her and they became deep and close friends. Friends just like Greg and John and Martha and eventually Mary Watson. People that Sherlock had protected and would always protect. Those same people who would always love and protect Sherlock as well. Especially since they had lost him once. They wouldn't let that happen again. So the man who thought that friends were unnecessary, now had many and they all adored him. Not to say they didn't want to kill him on a regular basis. They did and always would. But eventually they got over it and life went on the Sherlock way. They were all a tight knit group and Molly loved it. Yep...life really was good.

As Molly contemplated the happiness and contentment that was now her life, the object of her thoughts walked into her office carrying 2 coffees and a bag containing a sweet confection. At least that's what Molly hoped.

"Hey Sherlock, I've got some ears and thumbs for you today."

Molly watched as Sherlock removed his Belstaff and placed it haphazardly on her desk. He was wearing the purple shirt that she used to drool over. Well actually it was the man she had drooled over for far too long and the purple shirt certainly didn't hurt the whole effect. Now she could look at him and appreciate his Byronic good looks but that was it. Excellent.

"Yes Molly. That's good. I've got some plans for them . Here's your coffee and one of those horrid Napoleon cake things that you're so fond of." Sherlock gave her a disgusted look and handed her the bag.

"Ta Sherlock. You're a gem."

Molly devoured the pastry while Sherlock watched with a slightly shocked face.

"You're metabolism must be superior considering some of the crap that you put in your mouth."

"Just lucky I guess Sherlock. Shall we get to work then?"

"Yes lets."

And for the next 3 hours, Molly and Sherlock worked together and apart. Each one knowing what the other was doing or thinking, it was a terrific way to work. It was odd how they could speak without talking. They could almost read each other's thoughts at times which could be a little disconcerting. But it wasn't creepy at all. To Molly , it was comforting and she was pretty sure that Sherlock felt the same . One thing that Sherlock loved in his friends was their consistency and acceptance , two things that Molly could provide.

After finishing their various experiments , toxic screens and documentations (Sherlock always needed help with that), they fell into a comfortable silence , just sitting in Molly's office. Chatting when they desired, but contemplating life for the most part. Sherlock spent time in his mind palace and Molly just sat and observed him.

They relaxed like this for a time, when Molly heard the morgue doors open and 2 people walk in. The clicking of high heels and the tap of an umbrella on the cold concrete alerted Sherlock and Molly to the identities of the visitors. Sherlock's eyes opened and he smiled at Molly.

"It's Fat Arse and Lady Ice."

"Sherlock...stop it," giggled Molly.

They got up and walked out of her office to see Mycroft and Anthea standing beside one of the morgue tables. An empty one thankfully. Mycroft as usual was in one of his 3 piece navy suits holding his ever present umbrella. Anthea was dressed in one of her designer dresses holding her ever present Blackberry. Both of them looking like they had just stepped off the pages of Vanity Fair magazine.

Molly felt gauche and badly dressed around Mycroft. He was always so put together and she just wasn't. Once she had decided that Sherlock was no longer the object of her affections, she had gone back to wearing OR scrubs for work. The dead certainly didn't care how one looked. Slightly oversize green scrubs, lab coat and black Crocs were now her preferred work clothes. Comfort before style always, especially in the morgue.

She looked Mycroft up and down and had the evil desire to run up to him and run her fingers through his hair so that she could muss it up. The damn hair was not out of place. Not ever. His haircuts probably cost more than the rent on her flat. But the spy/ diplomat would probably send her off to Siberia, never to be seen again if she caved in to her evil thoughts. Sherlock would hopefully save her. She snickered but then realized that she was still staring at him and Dear God, if he wasn't staring right back . Looking her up and down too with his gaze finally settling on her face and messy hair. Molly could feel the blush starting. Damn it.

No one had yet to speak , so Molly cleared her throat and said,

"Hi Anthea. Hi Mycroft." She smiled at Anthea who returned the look.

"Hello Molly. We still on for dinner tonight?" asked Anthea in her lovely husky voice.

"Yep. You pick where. Doesn't matter to me."

The 2 women had become friends over the years. That 2 such different women could be friends spoke volumes about their friendship. Molly always the open and gregarious one and Anthea the quiet and serious one. But it worked for them and they enjoyed each other . They never discussed Anthea's job but Molly had a good idea what she did. Spy or diplomat or whatever they called their profession , it really didn't matter. Molly just plain liked the other woman and that was good enough for her.

"Well now that these pleasantries are done, we have a few things to discuss."

Bloody Mycroft.

Molly thought that his voice was even more delicious than his brothers...if that was possible. God he's got it all she thought.. Looks, height, brilliance, sophistication...everything she didn't have. I'm short with wavy chestnut hair and a cute little button nose. Pretty good body, decent enough breasts. Not a bad package but not outstanding like the other 3 in the room. She would forever feel slightly deflated around Mycroft Holmes. But really why should she. She was young and accomplished but he just had that way about him. Perfect, just so damn perfect. And arrogant too.

_What would I have to look like she thought for him to really take notice of me? 5'10" with long blond carefully styled hair, sophistication and massive breasts. Yeah that's probably his type she thought and then she almost giggled out loud._

She looked up once again to realize that he was staring at her once again.

_Probably thinks I'm an imbecile._

Mycroft looked from Molly to his brother.

"Sherlock, I have a little job for you in Glasgow. It's an 8," drawled Mycroft.

"Your 8 is my 1, 2 at the most. I'm sure it's boring," drawled Sherlock back.

"It involves a former associate of Jims. Money laundering and such. Are you interested brother?"

Sherlock's eyes brightened at the name of his former nemesis who was now currently dead. Really, really dead this time.

"Well since I have no other cases at the moment and John is so disgustingly besotted with his wife and daughter, then yes, I accept."

Molly could tell that Sherlock was indeed excited. If Mycroft said that the case was an 8, then that's what it was. And Sherlock knew that as well. The Holmes brothers were so odd at times.

"How long will he be gone Mycroft?" asked Molly.

Mycroft's blue/gray eyes turned back to her and she almost jumped.

_I swear to God he can see into my inside my head._

"Ah Dr. Hooper. Never fear. Sherlock will return to you in a week. 2 at most."

He always made Molly feel like she was a shark circling around his brother.

_Not for 3 years, you arse_.

"I'm not afraid Mycroft. Just asking."

"Yes quite Dr. Hooper." And once again he was looking at her from head to foot.

I must have some food in my teeth. She sucked on her teeth and then ran her tongue over her lips. He watched that as well and his eyes darkened.

Sherlock and Anthea were watching the interplay between the two when Anthea mentioned

"Mr. Holmes, you have a meeting with the French ambassador at 1300."

"Yes correct Anthea. We must go. Sherlock ...good luck on your trip. Come to the office this afternoon for the details. And Dr. Hooper...it's always a pleasure." He turned and walked away.

And the view of him walking away was lovely. He filled out the suit quite splendidly. Molly just had to appreciate it.

"See you tonight Molly. I'll text you the restaurant. I kind of fancy Thai tonight." Anthea gave Molly a quick hug and hurriedly followed her boss.

Sherlock watched Anthea as she left. A smile on his face.

"Sherlock! Are you checking out her arse"?

"Yes I am Molly. It's quite spectacular."

"I'm telling her tonight , you dirty man."

"No. You won't say a thing."

"Why not Sherlock?"

"Because I'll tell my brother that you were checking out his umbrella."

"OK...truce."

And with that, she hugged her favourite detective and he hugged her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly and the Government Man 2

Molly walked into the quaint little Thai restaurant, just a few blocks from Barts. Anthea was just sitting down when Molly walked up to the table. It always amazed Molly how such an absolutely stunning woman could be so unaware of her own beauty. Maybe not unaware but more like uncaring or even oblivious of her beauty. The men in the restaurant were certainly aware considering the number of looks that Anthea was getting. Both obvious and surreptitious.

After looking at the menus, they both ordered Pad Thai, extra hot for Molly and mild for Anthea. Plus a glass of red wine for each.

"How do you stand the spice Molly. God, my stomach would revolt. Plus my head would explode."

"I've always had an iron gut. My whole family is the same. My brothers are even worse than me."

Both chuckled at that.

"I wish I was close to my family. My parents travel all the time and my sister is busy with her kids and husband. I rarely see them."

Anthea frowned.

"Well you can have my brothers. Seriously. Total pains in the arse. Always checking up on me. You should have seen when we were younger. They were worse than my dad when dates came over. The questions they used to ask would make you blush."

Molly smiled at the memory.

"You're really lucky you know Molly."

"Why's that?"

"You have so many friends and a family who cares a great deal for you."

Molly looked at her in surprise.

"It wasn't always that way about the friends part. I was really lonely when I first came to London and started at Barts. Coming from a small town to the big city was wasn't until I met Sherlock and John and Greg that I started to feel better about it. Greg and John were great. They made me go out. Then I met Martha and Mary and then you too. Now I can't imagine going back home. London is home now. I love it here."

Anthea looked wistful.

"Why don't you come out with us more Anthea? You know you're always welcome to come. Really."

"It's work I guess Molly. My hours are unpredictable. Doesn't allow me much of a private life. Plus I tend to be on the shy side."

"You are always so professional and put together."

"I'm not the same person at work and home. Totally different."

"Well maybe you need to make the effort Anthea. We all have odd hours. Greg and John are always up to something. I work shift. But friends are important. Cripes even Sherlock likes to go out now with us. He's become quite the social creature."

On hearing Sherlock's name, Anthea frowned.

"Molly...I know he calls me Lady Ice."

This was said quietly.

Way to go Sherlock and I was really no better, thought Molly.

"Sorry Anthea. Sherlock can be a real git. He's like that with everyone."

"No he isn't. It's only Mycroft and I on the receiving end."

She looked up at Molly and gave her a sad smile.

"He used to be interested in me Molly."

"WHAT!" Molly was utterly shocked by this statement. Gobsmacked might have been a better word for how she felt. She said nothing but let the other woman speak.

"I've worked for Mycroft for ten years now. When I first started, Sherlock was in and out of rehab. When he was clean, he came to the office a lot. He flirted all the time with me...asking me out constantly. I have to be honest in that I liked him a great deal. We dated for a very short time. It drove Mycroft up the wall that Sherlock was always underfoot. Unfortunately, my work started to suffer . Dating the bosses brother was not acceptable. Especially someone like Sherlock. I knew that I needed to make a decision so I chose my career."

She had tears in her eyes as she looked at Molly.

"Anthea, I really had no idea. But for what it's worth, I'm pretty sure he's still interested . How did he react when you ended it?"

" Not well at all. You can imagine how it went. But it's too late Molly. My job means everything to me."

"How could you work for Mycroft after all that?"

Molly was fuming at Mycroft for the choice he had made Anthea make.

"Mycroft is a very good boss. He's always treated me well and I've learned so much from him over the years. I've never said anything negative about him and I never will. He never gave me an ultimatum about work versus Sherlock. He let me decide on my own. Sometimes things just happen and it isn't fair but you just have to deal with it and move on."

After Molly got home that night, she felt slightly depressed. Just because a person looks perfect on the outside: beauty, intelligence, great job, really means nothing sometimes. No matter how perfect the outside looked, the inside could be an utter mess.

Sherlock was gone the next day to Glasgow and Molly's life continued on as usual. Greg and John showed up at work to see her. They always made her made her laugh. Those two were wonderful for her ego. They all went to the pub a few times during the week along with Mary and even Anthea joined them. Work permitting of course. The week went quickly and soon it was Friday. Just after Molly started work that morning, Sherlock swept in the door with two coffees and a pastry for Molly.

"Did you miss me Dr. Hooper?"

God how she loved that voice. He handed her the paper bag which she placed on the counter.

"Didn't even know you were gone Sherlock."

She smirked at him.

"Liar."

"I've got a liver and 2 kidneys for you today Sherlock."

"Right. To work then."

They both donned their protective gear just in time to hear the morgue door open and the clicking of high heels and the tapping of an umbrella .

_Once again Hooper ,I look stunning._

Molly watched as Anthea and Mycroft got closer. Fake little smiles on both their faces.

_Oh God Sherlock just please keep your mouth shut ,just this once._

Molly prayed to the powers above.

"Why look...it's James Bond and Miss Moneypenny."

Not as bad as it could have been but Molly still winced and waited.

" Sherlock...I'm not anything like James Bond," replied Mycroft. His voice was dead cold.

"I didn't say you were James Bond," replied Sherlock looking straight at Anthea and winking at her.

Anthea's insincere smile faltered and if Molly didn't know any better, she was sure Anthea was going to cry. And now knowing how Anthea felt about Sherlock, Molly couldn't stop herself. She yelled. Actually it came out more like a screech. Very loud and very unladylike.

"Oh for Gods sake Sherlock , just shut up! Just because you think it doesn't mean you have to say it."

Molly was rather surprised at herself, pleasantly shocked even. To say that Sherlock, Mycroft and Anthea were shocked as well was definitely an

understatement. They all had their mouths open, sort of fishlike. Molly started to giggle. This was not going well at all.

Sherlock bent his head slightly and looked from Molly to Anthea.

"Apologies Anthea," Sherlock started to skulk away. He removed his protective gear and left the morgue. The doors banging shut behind him. Molly

looked up to see two pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Sorry you two. He really is a git at times."

"I'm rather impressed that you yelled at him Doctor," said Mycroft.

He did look impressed.

"I yell at him all the time. He deserves it."

"I really had no idea."

Mycroft had the beginnings of a smile on his face.

"You okay Anthea?" asked Molly.

Anthea nodded her head but she remained silent.

"You do realize something Mr. Holmes?"

Molly had a wicked smile on her face.

"What's that Molly?"

"If he was calling Anthea James Bond, then that means he was calling you Miss Moneypenny."

Mycroft blinked and Anthea finally started to laugh.

"You are correct Molly."

And Mycroft smiled at Molly. A real smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly and the Government Man 3

"Anthea , do you mind going back to the office to go over the file we were discussing earlier?"

Anthea looked from Mycroft to Molly with a knowing smile on her face. Her previous sadness at seeing Sherlock filed away in a corner of her mind but not forgotten. Her affection for him had remained constant over the years but thoughts of Sherlock were best left to another day.

"Of course Mr. Holmes. When can I expect you back in the office?"

"I may just go to the Diogenes after I speak with Dr. Hooper."

"Certainly Sir."

And with a wink to Molly that she was sure her boss saw, Anthea left, leaving Molly and Mycroft alone in the morgue. Mycroft looked at Molly with what she thought was slight trepidation.

"Molly, would you join me for lunch?"

She looked down at her scrubs and protective gear.

"Well, I'm not really dressed for it. But I do keep spare clothing in my locker. Nothing fancy though"

She looked up at him hopefully.

"Not a problem Molly. I was hoping to go to the restaurant that you and Anthea went to. She enjoyed it quite a bit. Unless that isn't to your liking."

"Sounds great. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready."

Molly turned around and tried not to run to her locker.

_Don't want to appear too eager, Hooper. Take a deep breath._

She passed Mike Stamford in the hall and quickly explained she would be leaving for lunch.

"Sure Molly. Enjoy. Take your time."

And then she did run the rest of the way to her locker and was breathless by the time she arrived. Breathless for another reason as well.

Molly quickly changed making sure to give herself an extra spritz of body spray. She brushed out her hair and applied some lipstick and was then ready to go.

As she joined Mycroft, she did note the appreciative look he gave her. Even a slightly lingering look.

"Do you mind if we walk Molly? It's a lovely day."

"Sounds good."

As they walked to the restaurant, Molly couldn't help but notice the admiring glances aimed at Mycroft from women walking by.

He really was something to look at. Tall with very dark red hair, bespoke suit, gorgeous build, gray/blue eyes, really what woman wouldn't look? Molly was quickly revising her opinion of what she found attractive. Tall with dark curly hair be damned . Molly was quite taken with the man walking beside her.

As they continued to walk in comfortable silence, Molly was jostled by a man walking by. Mycroft quickly put his arm around her shoulders to steady her. He removed his arm but then linked it with hers and they walked on. Molly's heart did an extra little beat but she relaxed and they continued on their way.

_Well this is quite lovely ._

The restaurant wasn't busy so they were quickly seated and soon perusing the menu.

"What did you have Molly?"

He lifted his eyes from the menu to look at her.

"The Pad Thai but extra hot."

"That sounds delicious. I think that's what I'll have."

Molly raised her eyebrows at him.

"I never took you for someone who likes spicy food Mycroft."

"Why is that my dear?"

"I guess the conservative look you have going. You look more like the tea and crumpets type. But I guess appearances can be deceiving."

She gave him a smirk.

"I actually quite like spicy food. From my uni days. Hot sauce can hide a multitude of sins in ones cooking."

He winked at her. Dear God but Mycroft Holmes winked at her. That was unexpected.

"You're not a good cook?"

"I am now. I actually quite enjoy it. I find it relaxing."

The waiter arrived and took their order. Molly decided on the cashew chicken and the coconut rice. The waiter left and the two continued to talk. What surprised Molly the most was how comfortable she felt with Mycroft. Surprising considering what he did for a living. Wandering in her thoughts, Molly looked up to see Mycroft watching her.

"Sorry...daydreaming a bit here."

"About...?" he questioned.

"Just that you aren't what I expected."

He leaned forward with a look of surprise and perhaps nervousness in his eyes.

"I hope you mean that in a good way?"

"I do. I guess that most times we've met, it's been about Sherlock. Always tension when it involves him."

"My brother does tend to take over doesn't he? And here we are discussing him again. Do you want to change the subject?"

"It's okay Mycroft. You and I are in the unique position of actually being close to him. Not many can say that."

Mycroft made a face at that and snorted. Not a sound she expected from him. She leaned forward and placed her hand on his.

"Your brother does care for you. Why do you think he says what he does. I see it all the time when you two are together. He teases you. He pushes. Tries to get a rise out of you. He wants your attention even though he denies it. My brothers do the same to me. You and I are the eldest children. It's our lot in life to deal with bratty younger siblings."

She chuckled and Mycroft looked at her as if he was just realizing something for the first time. The touch of her hand on his was unexpected and he quite liked the feeling. Especially the touch of her hand.

"I've never thought of it like that. You Molly Hooper , are the most pragmatic person I have ever met. You're a surprise to me as well."

"In what way Mycroft?"

This was certainly not how Molly thought her day would go. Having a heart to heart conversation with the British Government was not what she would have ever expected. In the first few years of their acquaintance , she had slightly feared him. She had felt awkward around him. But if she was honest with herself, there had been an attraction even from the first. Even when she desired Sherlock.

_Guess that makes me a little twisted!_

She removed her hand from his and he wished she had left it there. It was oddly comforting , something he wasn't used to.

"You see things so clearly. You have so much common sense. And you understand my brother so well. You really aren't romantically interested in him anymore."

He phrased it as a statement and not a question. As if he was just realizing this for himself for the first time.

"Not for years Mycroft. But he is a good friend and I do love him...but just like I love John and Greg and Anthea and Mary. They are dear friends and I would do anything for them. Plus I know they all feel the same for me."

"Well this has been one of the most enlightening afternoons I've ever had," he said.

And considering what he did for a living, Molly considered this a huge compliment.

The food arrived and they ate in silence, sharing tastes of their food. Once again Molly was shocked. The man sitting across from her was not what she had expected at all and it was a lovely discovery.

The bill paid, he escorted her back to Barts. Arms linked together, he didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave her company and Molly felt the same. There was something just so right about this and Molly didn't question it.

Just before he left her at work so he could continue on to the Diogenes , he asked,

"Molly would you have dinner sometime this week with me. Unfortunately, I'm in meetings everyday but if I could call you ...would you be interested? I apologize that it will be last minute most likely."

He looked at her as if he expected her to refuse.

"That would be lovely. I'm on days all week and next. Please do call."

_Well that was pretty forward Hooper but to hell with it. Nothing ventured..._

He looked relieved and leaned down and kissed her cheek . Over quickly, he moved away and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I enjoyed lunch Molly. Thank you."

"You're welcome and thank you as well."

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly again and then turned to walk away.

_How forward of me but she certainly didn't seem upset by it. She's finally seeing me ._

And with that , Molly turned around as well and she had the insane desire to kick up her heels.

_And then probably fall arse over tit._

The rest of the day was quiet for Molly which was good because she kept daydreaming about a certain posh gentleman.

Sherlock hadn't shown up again and she was thinking that she better speak with him at some point. Let him get over his little snit. But Molly really needed to speak with him about Anthea. She adored the two and hoped they could find happiness and if it was together then all the better.

Molly was getting ready to pack up for the day and go home when Greg, John and Mary walked into the morgue.

"How's everyone's favourite pathologist."

Greg gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good. Interesting day. Have you seen Sherlock at all?"

"No but he texted that he was working on a case. A 2 or 3 . He didn't need me. You ready to go to the pub?"

"I forgot about that."

She really had forgotten because of her unexpected afternoon.

"No problem love," said Mary.

"You okay Molly?" asked John with concern in his voice.

"Like I said, interesting day. Let's go for a pint and I'll tell you."

Later...

After Greg bought the first round, all eyes were on Molly.

"So what's up?" asked Greg after taking a big gulp of his lager.

"I believe I just had a lunch date with Mycroft."

"WHAT!?"

All 3 said in unison.

"Yeah. We had lunch today and it was quite pleasant. He was wonderful to talk to."

"Not a word, I'd ever use with him. Cold, condescending, arrogant , intimidating, yeah those words work," replied Greg.

"That's what I thought too , but I enjoyed myself. A lot actually."

"I'm not really surprised. He holds things close to his heart. He watches but doesn't participate. Still waters if you know what I mean. I've always thought he seemed lonely," said Mary.

"Well as long as he treats our Molly well then who are we to question it. Just be careful sweetheart. I'd hate to have to punch him. You never know what continent he would send me to or where he'd bury my body," laughed John.

Mary punched her husband on the arm.

Molly sat back and looked at her friends.

_Yep. My life really is good._


	4. Chapter 4

Molly and the Government Man 4

One week after Molly's lunch with Mycroft, she was at work performing a tox screen on a 20 something female. Obviously a street person, Molly was also going to be performing the autopsy since the cause of death was unknown. Deeply involved in her work, she barely noticed when the door to the morgue opened and in walked Sherlock , carrying 2 coffees and a brown paper bag. Molly stopped what she was doing and smiled at Sherlock.

"Good Morning Dr Hooper."

He looked at her shyly and almost hesitantly but then quickly breaking eye contact..

"Hey Sherlock. I see you brought my coffee and pastry. I've missed it these last few days."

She raised her eyebrows at him but started working again.

"I was involved in a case."

He removed his Belstaff and put on his lab coat. After a few minutes of silence and awkwardness , Molly turned to him and spoke.

"We need to talk Sherlock. Now before you get panicky, I just want to say that I know about you and Anthea."

He looked at her in surprise but said nothing.

"Teasing her, calling her Lady Ice...you aren't indifferent towards her."

He shook his head but remained silent.

"You need to stop teasing her. Just so you know, I was at fault as well. I shouldn't have laughed at your comments. It was hurtful to her and possibly Mycroft as well."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at that last comment but didn't speak for a few minutes. Molly said nothing because she knew the brilliant man was trying to collect his thoughts. From years of friendship, she knew quite well how to deal with the twists and turns of his brain which were unfathomable to some but not to his true friends. Forcing an issue would only push him away or worse yet, make him act out.

"You know that I believe that caring is not an advantage. I've heard that enough from my brother."

"You have mentioned that once or twice before."

He smirked at her and she gave him a gentle smile.

"I do care for her Molly. That never stopped."

Coming from Sherlock Holmes, that was almost a declaration of love. Molly took a deep breath and thought of what to say.

"Anthea is not indifferent to you. Go and talk to her. It won't be easy but I know for a fact she still cares... in fact she cares a lot . She'll listen. Just be patient or at least try."

"She made it quite clear years ago that work was the most important thing to her."

"I know she doesn't believe that anymore. She does want a life other than work. People can change Sherlock. I know that better than anyone. Please speak with her."

He nodded his head at her and Molly breathed a sigh of relief.

Molly looked at her friend knowing quite well that he was finished discussing this. Feelings and emotions had always been anathema to Sherlock but over the years that had changed. Baby steps were slow and awkward, but they were still important and it was progress.

"So are you and I still good Sherlock? Friends?"

"Always."

They smiled at each other and Molly felt relieved that she still had her friend.

"So there's a spleen in the fridge. Interested?"

"Silly question Molly. Let's get to work."

Always good to have her Sherlock around.

They worked together for most of the morning and afternoon. But they were interrupted by a call from John about a case.

"John is with Lestrade at New Scotland Yard. The case is a 7."

She loved the excitement in his eyes. He got up and started to walk away.

"Later Sherlock . Don't mind if I clean up your mess, do you?"

That was said to his back. He grabbed his Belstaff and gave her a wave as he exited the morgue. She shook her head and laughed. Some things would never change with Sherlock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By tea time, Molly was exhausted. The sugar rush from her pastry long gone, she went to her office and slumped in her chair. Mike had asked her to cover for a few hours for him and she had obliged. She still had no dinner plans with Mycroft because he hadn't contacted her. But he was a busy man and she knew he would call when he could. She was starting to relax when she heard her name called. She looked up to see Jessie, one of the research nurses at Barts. Jessie was a 40 something widow and Molly loved her kindness and wicked sense of humour.

"I've got the book for you Molly."

The book in question was a historical romance that all the female staff were talking about. Called "Loving the Wicked Duke", it was causing more waves than that other novel that was being made into a movie: "30 Shades of something or other". Like all her friends, Molly had wanted to read it and see what the fuss was about.

"Was it any good Jessie?"

"Can't really say. I didn't actually read it all. Just the good parts. I've dog eared the pages with all the really salacious stuff. Pages 128-134. If you read anything then read that. I've got to run ,love. Talk to you later."

Molly picked up the book and cringed at the cover. An impossibly muscular man with long black hair wearing no shirt but with incredibly tight and bulging pants was holding an equally unbelievable woman with long red hair and enormous breasts with very little in the way of clothing. Laughable but embarrassing at the same time.

"So page 128...well here I go."

As Molly started to read page 128, her eyes grew large and she suddenly snorted,

"That isn't even possible."

But she kept reading only to hear someone clearing their throat. She looked up to see Mycroft Holmes watching her from the door of her office.

Of course he stood there looking fantastic . Handsome and dapper in one of those gorgeous suits he favoured. Kind of like how she would imagine her very own 21st century rich and successful romance hero to look .Well at least her version of one. And of course he would be the one to catch her reading the erotic novel.

"Interesting reading Molly?"

He walked into her office and raised his eyebrows at her then reached over and took the book from her hands. He started to read the pages that she had just finished. Molly knew she was blushing a very unbecoming shade of purple. He read for a few minutes, chuckling to himself.

"Actually Dr. Hooper , I do believe the paragraphs starting on page 128 are quite possible."

Now what does one say to a comment like that. Sometimes the best defense is a brilliant offence.

"It's not my book."

_Amazing Hooper, pure genius._

He placed the book back on her desk and read the title and saw the nearly naked couple on the front cover and he looked at her.

"Should we change the subject?"

He looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Yes please. How have you been Mycroft?"

She took the offending novel and put it in the top drawer of her desk.

"Very busy Molly. I apologize for not calling sooner but there was an incident that needed to be dealt with."

"And did you deal with it?"

"Yes finally. I was hoping to ask you out for dinner. Do you have plans for Saturday evening?"

"Saturday sounds lovely."

"Would you mind if we stayed in. I'd like to make dinner for you. If that is alright?"

"You did mention that you like to cook. What's your specialty?"

"What do you like?"

"Anything. I love to eat. Surprise me."

"I will then. Say 6 o'clock. I'll have my driver pick you up."

"I look forward to it."

"I as well Molly. Saturday then."

He turned to leave but before he was out of her office, he looked back at her.

"Enjoy your book Molly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days flew by. Work was busy. Molly had autopsies and reports to do. Keeping Sherlock out of trouble in the morgue was sometimes a full time job as well . She really had no time to fret over her upcoming date with Mycroft. As Friday rolled around, she started to panic and decided to call the one person who could give her information.

"Hey Anthea. Can we talk?"

"Is it about your date tomorrow night?"

"How did you know?"

"Mr. Holmes may have mentioned it once or twice."

"He invited me to his house."

"Oh my"

"What does that mean?"

Molly was really starting to panic now.

"Calm down. Just that he invites no one there. I've worked for him for years and I've never been inside. It's his oasis, his safe house if that makes sense. That's where he can be Mycroft Holmes , the man, and not Mycroft Holmes, the British Government."

"Oh"

"You'll be fine. He likes you a great deal. Just be yourself."

_Mycroft likes me a great deal. Very good to know that._

"How do I dress for this. I'm kind of out of my element."

"Classic comfort. How about that black wool skirt and blue silk blouse that you bought a few weeks ago. Pair it with some heels and it will be perfect."

"OK Anthea. I'm trusting you on this."

"Just enjoy yourself. I think he's as nervous as you are."

"How do you know."

"You don't work for someone for 10 years and not learn how to read a person. You're going to have to trust me on this."

Molly decided to talk to Anthea about her recent discussion with Sherlock.

_Might as well continue with my meddling._

" There's something else I want to talk to you about Anthea."

"Oh. What's that?"

"I had a little talk with Sherlock ."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Might as well come right out and say it. Sherlock still cares for you and he will be talking to you. And before you say anything... yes...I'm interfering and I'm not apologizing for it. Talk to him before I lock the two of you in a room and force the issue."

She heard chuckling on the other end.

"You really are quite bossy doctor. Anyone ever tell you that?

"Yep...my brothers and Sherlock."

"I could have my boss send you away. He has connections."

"I doubt he would send me away, Anthea."

"I know you're right about that , Molly."

**The next chapter is the date. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. I've revised the length of this story so it will definitely be more that 5 chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Molly and the G Man chapter 5

By Saturday morning, Molly was a bundle of nerves. Pulling every item out of her closet and then trying on at least 10 different outfits, she decided to stick with Anthea's suggestion. So skirt , top and highs heels it would be. She had even toyed with the idea of wearing the dress she had worn to the infamous Christmas party years ago. The party where Sherlock had deduced her to tears.

Nope that dress has bad karma

And she then placed said dress into a bag with all the other items she was going to give to charity. Good riddance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By 530, she was waiting. Hair washed, brushed and gently styled, it looked quite lovely flowing over her shoulders. Minimal makeup and gold earrings and a simple chain completed the outfit. She did a twirl in front of her mirror to check from all angles. Looking at herself critically, she realized that she looked quite pretty. Not stunning and sophisticated, but just naturally lovely.

At 600, there was a knock on the door and she was escorted down to a black jaguar by Mycroft's chauffeur. The drive to his home took about 30 minutes through the busy London streets. The chauffeur pulled up to a lovely Victorian home in a very exclusive area on the outskirts of London. As Molly was assisted out of the car, she looked up to see Mycroft standing at the open front door.

She walked up the front steps and gave him a shy smile which he returned.

"Please come in my dear."

The house was like nothing Molly would have expected. Not austere at all. Warm colours and paintings on the walls . This was not what she had expected. Once she finished looking at the beautiful entry, she looked at the man in front of her and almost gasped. What Sherlock had once done for the purple shirt that Molly had loved , was nothing compared to the sight of Mycroft in a dark green button up shirt. The top 2 buttons undone with slightly gingery chest hair peeking out...oh my goodness she thought. To her this was now The Shirt. Form fitting and wow just wow. Molly thought about Sherlock calling his brother fat arse. I 'll have to have a serious talk with him about black trousers as well as boat shoes, he was incredibly handsome and fit...just so fit. He looked much younger than his 43 years. She realized she was staring when she noticed the blush on his face.

"I like this look a lot Mycroft. I had no idea you wore anything but suits."

That's for work. In my private life, this is my preference. Can I take your coat Molly?"

She handed him her coat which he placed on a chair and turned to look at her.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the beautiful woman before him.

Keep it together old man

"No scrubs tonight , I see."

She chuckled.

"I like this look a great deal as well. You are beautiful."

Molly had never blushed so much in her life as she had in the last few weeks. She noted the appreciative look in his eyes as he gazed at her from head to toe.

"I'm just marinating the salmon for dinner. I hope you don't mind joining me in the kitchen while I finish up."

"I'd love to."

The kitchen was another surprise. Large and bright with large windows. Stainless steel appliances and a large island in the middle with a marble counter. There was a grill built into the island and copper pots hung from a ceiling hook. There was also a huge stone fireplace against the wall. This was a kitchen that any cook would love to own. On the counter was a bottle of red wine with 2 glasses.

"Would you like some wine."

"Very much."

Molly picked up the wine bottle and smiled. Riojas were her very favourite wine. Whites were passable but her true love was the rich red wines of Spain.

"You picked well Mycroft."

"Anthea may have mentioned your preference."

She handed the bottle to Mycroft and he proceeded to uncork and pore the garnet coloured wine into the 2 glasses. She took the proffered glass and took a sip. She enjoyed the rich deep flavour of the wine and smiled at Mycroft.

She watched as he expertly prepared their dinner. Salmon, asparagus and baby potatoes. It smelled divine.

As Molly was watching, she felt something furry wind its' way around her ankles. She looked down to see a very large orange cat. She bent down to pet the beautiful purring cat.

"Who is this Mycroft?"

"Ah you've met Toby. I found him 2 years ago outside on the road. He was a little worse for wear. I took him to the veterinarian's and he was patched up. I had no intention in keeping him but no one wanted him. He was no longer the cute little kitten that most people seem to prefer so I brought him home. We believe him to be about 5 years old now."

Mycroft smiled fondly at the cat.

"He's gorgeous. We always had cats and dogs growing up."

They watched as the friendly cat went to lie in his bed by the fireplace and proceed to fall asleep.

Molly helped place the food on the plates and Mycroft turned to her.

"Do you mind if we eat here in the kitchen at the breakfast table. That's actually where I eat most of my meals."

"I love this room .I don't mind at all."

They sat down and had a sip of their wine. The meal was simple but tasty. Perfect in it's simplicity. Mycroft looked up her and asked,

"Do you need hot sauce?"

Molly chuckled and then smirked at him.

"I don't need it on everything. This is fantastic. Do you always cook for yourself?"

"Not always. I have a part time housekeeper and I have meals delivered when I'm busy. But normally it's just Toby and myself."

They finished their meal in silence and then cleared the plates from the table.

"Would you like to go to the study. That's where I spend most of my free evenings."

They took their wine and walked to the study. Another surprise awaited as well. Everything about the house was inviting. On the walls were random pictures of Mycroft and Sherlock as children. Along with photos of past animals and pictures of a young Mr. And Mrs. Holmes, this room showed a happy family. 2 massive black leather couches dominated the room and also a fireplace with a lovely fire burning just like in the kitchen. Another cat bed was in front of the fireplace as well and Molly gave Mycroft a questioning look.

"Toby has full run of the house. He likes to be wherever I am. He's almost dog like in certain ways."

"Don't tell me he sleeps with you as well. I just won't believe it."

Mycroft hung his head in mock shame.

"Guilty as charged."

The cat in question entered the room and brushed by Molly and Mycroft and made his way to his cat bed and promptly fell asleep.

"You are full of surprises Mycroft."

They sat on opposite ends of one of the couches and Molly pulled her legs up and under her and turned to Mycroft after glancing at the family pictures on the walls.

"What was your childhood like Mycroft?"

He gave her a surprised look.

"You really wish to know?"

She nodded her head.

"It was quiet before Sherlock arrived. I was 7 when he was born. I had my mother and father to myself but that changed when Sherlock came. Our quiet house became something else."

"Were you jealous."

"Not at all. I love him very much but he was a difficult child. There was a great deal of tension between my parents for years until we learned how to handle his moods. It did become better for a few years . I seemed to be the one best able to deal with him. He used to listen and follow and emulate me. He was always underfoot. That changed when I went to Cambridge. When I returned for holidays, Sherlock was colder. and much more distant. I believe he felt that I abandoned him. We were never the same after that even though I wish we were."

Molly leaned over and patted Mycroft on his knee and then sat up.

"He can be very difficult . I understand Mycroft. It took me years to understand him. He is very child like in many ways and it's always a balancing act when dealing with him. He thinks he's being rejected when in fact it's him who is the one rejecting others."

Molly put her empty wine glass down and leaned back.

"Here we are talking about Sherlock once again. What was your childhood like?"

"Noisy."

She chuckled at Mycroft's surprise.

"I have 2 younger brothers. They were into everything and I was their favourite toy. I mean that in a good way. They both adore me. Liam is an electrical engineer and Rob is a veterinarian. There were always stray animals around and Liam had electrical experiments in every corner of the house. It was forever messy but my parents have always been terrific sports. My dad was a mechanic and my mum was an obstetrical nurse. They're both retired now."

"It sounds like it was a wonderful childhood."

"It was huge fun but my brothers were and always will be huge pains. But I wouldn't change that for the world."

"You amaze me Molly."

"In what way?"

"You love your life. Most people complain about their life no matter how good it has been. You have no idea about what I've seen in my career. Deceptions, lies, cruelty...I've come to expect the worst from most. It's made me very jaded in certain respects. But you have such a joie de vivre. I've never met anyone quite like you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As they watched each other, Molly saw the admiration in his gaze. His eyes became hooded and she could read his thoughts and feel his desire. Mycroft moved slowly over to Molly and cupped his hands around her face. As he brought his head closer, there was a question in his eyes that Molly understood. She gently nodded her head and Mycroft placed his lips on hers. It was a gentle kiss but promised passion. As the kiss deepened, he wrapped his arms around her petite body and Molly placed her arms around his large shoulders. She carded her fingers through his hair like she had wanted to do weeks ago. His hair was wonderfully soft and thick. The kiss deepened and the passion became overwhelming. Before it could lead to the conclusion that both desired, he drew back and placed his forehead against hers. He took a deep breath trying to steady his passion and emotions. He put his arm around her shoulders and he pulled her close. Molly cuddled into his shoulder and placed her hand on his knee. They both sat and thought with wonder what this now was between them. Mycroft felt an ease and happiness that he had never known and he thanked the heavens for the beautiful woman in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly and the Government Man 6

Molly had not been in a relationship for years. The Tom fiasco hadn't lasted long and even though he had wanted marriage, it had never felt right to Molly. They had parted on friendly terms. Molly had never had the need to date just for the sake of dating. It always felt so forced and unnatural. Trying to be on your best behavior just didn't sit well with her. Her time pining for Sherlock had been a very uncomfortable part of her life. She didn't like the person that she became around Sherlock in the early days of their acquaintance. She had felt so unsure of herself, weak almost. It certainly hadn't been a happy and fulfilling time of her life. She had been new to London and scared and the bright light of Sherlock had attracted her. But he had made it known to her that he wasn't interested in her in a romantic way and would never have those feelings for her. Once she became more secure in her job and had begun to make friends, her feelings changed and she could finally say that she was happy and secure. When that happened she realized that, indeed , Sherlock was not the right man for her. She was now at a time in her life where she was open to meeting and becoming involved with a man. The fact that Mycroft was the man holding her in his arms was surprising , especially given their history.

The first time she met Mycroft , she had found him stuffycold and arrogant. He always seemed to look down his nose at her. He was forever watching her, deducing her in the same way that Sherlock did. If truth be told, he frightened her at times. When Sherlock told her that Mycroft was the most dangerous man she would ever meet, Molly had believed it. She knew he was a powerful man, one of the most powerful in England. She tried to make herself scarce when he showed up at the morgue with Anthea. But it never really worked because he would seek her out and make comments to her, try to talk with her which only made her feel even more anxious. Even then, she realized that as much as she was frightened by him, she was also very aware of him and unfortunately she felt an attraction as well. There was certainly something to be said about the power of the Holmes brothers and she wished it didn't affect her like it did. So she stammered around Sherlock and Mycroft and felt insecure in their presence. Once her infatuation with Sherlock ended, her balance of power shifted . Molly was able to stand up for herself and be the person that she was meant to be. She became friends with Sherlock and her time in London was much happier. Her relationship ( if it could even be called that ) with Mycroft changed as well . She could stand up for herself and she no longer tried to hide from him. When he sought her out , she no longer feared him and she no longer stammered. And the attraction still remained.

Mycroft had desired and felt drawn to Molly from the first. She was quirky,odd and shy in a very endearing way, brilliant in her field, kind and loving and fiercely protective of her friends. He had never met a woman quite like her. But he knew that her feelings were for his brother and only him. He wanted to stay away but he couldn't. He felt like a teenage boy with a crush on the girl he could never have. He tried to engage her in conversation but it forever failed. He showed up at the morgue when it wasn't really required of him just for a chance to see her. No matter what he did, she pushed him away and tried to avoid him. He knew that his power was intimidating and he used it to good effect in his profession. He realized early on that she was afraid of him when he certainly didn't want to make her feel that way. He had always found it difficult to talk to women. Anthea, of course, had deduced her bosses feelings for Molly but as a brilliant personal assistant, she kept this knowledge secret. Even when she became friends with Molly, he knew that he could trust her discretion. He had always known of his brother's feeling for Anthea and he knew that Molly would never have a chance with Sherlock. So Mycroft waited and hoped that one day she would look at him and realize that he had true affection for her and that hopefully she would return it as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mycroft and Molly sat with their arms around each other . He felt a peace and happiness that he had hoped for but never expected. He was afraid to speak because of the newness of whatever this was. He didn't want to scare her.

"So Mycroft Holmes..."

"So Molly Hooper..."

They sat back and looked at each other but still managed to touch

"I don't really know what to say," Molly was blushing.

"You don't need to say a thing."

"Well you know me, I like to talk."

"You never were like that when I first met you. You always seemed so afraid of me."

"I was. I was very nervous and unsure of myself around you. But that was ages ago . By the looks of us now, I guess I'm feeling fairly comfortable."

They both chuckled and held each other closer.

" You did seem rather wary of me when we first met."

"That's putting it mildly, Mr. Holmes."

"I made you feel uncomfortable. That was never my intention. I had hoped that you understood my interest in you. I was mistaken."

He kissed her on the forehead and ran his hand through her hair.

"I've never been very good at small talk or social situations. Most of the social interactions I have are work related. I really had no idea how to deal with you. I went about it poorly. I apologize."

"Apology accepted. I was rather rude to you at times. My insecurity coming through I guess. I don't feel that way anymore."

"So what happens now Molly? Tell me what you want."

Molly kissed him lightly on the lips and placed her hands on his head and started to ruffle his hair.

"I want to do this Mycroft. You have no idea how much I've always wanted to do that. Just run my fingers through your hair. I figured you would have had me exiled."

" I would have certainly been very shocked if you had tried that. But pleasantly shocked. I rather like the feeling . Please continue."

They both smiled at each other.

"So Molly...what is it you want?"

Molly looked up at him and continued with her ministrations. He closed his eyes and she swore she heard him purr.

"I want to keep seeing you. I like you a great deal."

"That's good to know. I desire the very same as you do Molly. You have no idea."

"This does seem to be going ahead very quickly. "

"Not really my dear. I've had these feelings for you for a very long time. Since I first met you in fact."

Molly looked surprised and then placed her hands on his shoulders. She realized that every conversation they had ever had, had been about Mycroft trying to get to know her, speak with her and just try to spend time with her. He had been just as awkward as her, neither knowing how to deal with the other. Thankfully that was now in the past.

"We've certainly been at cross purposes these last few years. For two such intelligent people, we've both been rather stupid."

"Yes we have."

"Molly ...you know how I would like this evening to end."

"I'm in agreement with that Mycroft."

"But I think that we should wait. I can't believe that I'm actually saying this."

"Actually I can't believe you're saying it either."

They both laughed and pulled each other into a hug.

"You do realize Mycroft that you'll have to meet my family? My brothers will be relentless with you. You have no idea what you're in for. I almost pity you. The questions will make you want to run and hide. But now I've warned you. Are you up to that challenge?"

"You know what I do for a living Molly. I believe I can handle it. Besides if I can deal with Sherlock then I'm sure two brothers will not be an issue."

"Oh you poor oblivious man. I'm really looking forward to this. Sherlock is positively benign compared to Liam and Robert."

Mycroft feigned mock horror at the coming inquisition.

"What are your parents like then?"

"Well they did raise us three. What do you think?"

"This should be very interesting. I'm looking forward to it."

Molly had another question for Mycroft. One that she knew the answer to.

"So about Sherlock and Anthea... how do you feel about that?"

He paused to think for a moment and chose his words carefully.

" I care deeply for Anthea. I was initially opposed to them having a relationship because of Sherlock's issues . She deserves more than what he was capable of giving at the time. But he has changed and I do wish for her to be happy. If it's with my brother then so be it."

"I'm happy about that decision."

"I'm in a rather generous mood tonight."

"What happens now Mycroft? With us?"

"What happens is that I take you home tonight but I don't stay. After a few more weeks of spending time together,dating if you will (he made a sour face at that), I will meet your family. And after that, one night will become the next morning. Is this acceptable Doctor Hooper?"

"Very acceptable. And the sooner the better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthea walked out of her office and put her coat on. After such a long day, she was exhausted. She hoped that Mycroft and Molly were enjoying their date. She knew that in their own unique way, they were perfect together . As she prepared to leave the building, she felt a presence. She looked up to see Sherlock waiting beside a taxi and holding the door open for her. Very quickly she made a decision and slid into the back seat. Sherlock moved in beside her and turned to look at her, taking both her hands in his.

"We need to talk my dear."

"Yes we do Sherlock."


End file.
